Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20160107152336
Paper Report to Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Strasse- To continue the development of the technology for the Reich, -Electrolasers have been developed, though the storage for the energy of such a weapon will have to be developed first. The completion of the reverse engineering of the catalyzed antimatter reactor from Yevata will assist in contributing to this. -Autonomous Drones have been completed and will be designed in effort to survey large areas without the need to deploy troops, in a way to assist SF police forces. Models will be completed shortly. -The prototype armor system requested by Obergruppenführer Gottlob Berger has been finished. Upon request of you, -A new active protection system for the Leopard series of Main Battle Tanks is going underway based off of the prototype AMAP-ADS system, the arrangement of sensors and countermeasures provides a hemispherical protection. The overlapping sectors of the sensor-countermeasure modules enable the system to defeat multi-attacks. Since the countermeasures create a non-fragmenting strong directed energy beam, collateral damage to nearby troops or civilians is minimized. These are important aspects in urban environments. In comparison to other hard-kill systems, there are no moving parts. This makes ADS light and reduces power requirements. Therefore it can be installed on lightweight vehicles. However, the system is not currently going to be able to deflect all projectiles. Larger caliber projectiles will only be fragmented and not entirely deflected. -The development of a more advanced composite based off of the current Clypeus (Yevata Composite licensed design) Armor, which will have a effective protection of 600mm of RHA to every 100mm of composite placed on the vehicle. However, there will not be the ability to reduce the weight of the composite, yet. -The development of high powered, super maneuverable air-to-air, and surface to air missiles will be placed under development for the F-262 aircraft, designed to be able to remain on the tail of any aircraft encountered. Desired speed of the missile will be mach 10, enough to give chase to hostile aircraft. -Additional Information- -Constantinople has been selected, along with Gibraltar, and the Suez Canal to be the location of several large scale defenses in order to keep their access open to the Reich and our allies. (OOC: Will design these..... sometime.... won't be officially built until then) -A second meeting with the nation of Arendelle is currently requested from you, and they shall be contacted soon to discuss further relations and technological developments to be shared, as well as cooperation against the threat of the Sith. (OOC: Did those guys from Arendelle ever come down to design those rail networks?) -To allow a more direct connection, a bridge will be constructed over the straight of Gibraltar, which shall have two levels, one with six lanes on the top (three on each side), and one with two lanes on the bottom, with two high speed rail lines towards the center. Designing and planning will be entering effect, while construction will begin this spring. An estimated time to develop this will be about three months. This is the end of the report, Heil Strässer OOC: I might raise the date up to 3.5 months, maybe just three since the bridge is only being designed, not constructed.